Moment to Remember
by jellybeanpanda123
Summary: Jess and Becker are trapped in the Arc, Will they make it out alive? And will they finally confess their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

First Story and the first Chapter! Please tell me what you think and how I can improve for the next chapters! :)

Basically this is set a little while after the end of Series 5 and this is how I see Jess and Becker's first kiss to be like, (When I get there eventually!) I rather like the idea of a damsel in distress and I love first kisses that are in the middle of disaster or finally when it's all over (Abby and Connor's was Perfect!) So that's probably what mine will be like.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

The morning had been quite and Jess had spent it catching up on paper work, a boring job but it had to be done. She checked her watch and saw it was 1:00, she decided she could take a break and headed towards the canteen.

Abby and Connor sat with Matt and Emily; they were chatting and laughing together. Jess sighed, rather than feeling awkward and sitting watching them she grabbed a sandwich and headed to a table in the corner, staring back and them and dreaming about Becker putting his arm round her.

'Jess?' she jumped and turned round to see him standing there his dark brown eyes looking confused, and that one eyebrow raised. She blushed 'Sorry' I was just - 'Watching Abby and Connor, or Matt and Emily?' He cut in.

Jess shook her head 'No... Just day dreaming and I happened to be looking in their direction' He smiled 'why aren't you sitting with them anyway?' She sighed 'Well they looked so happy chatting, I didn't want to interrupt' He smiled again and chuckled 'Really Jessica, just because they are all in relationships, doesn't mean you can't talk to them.

She blushed 'I know that, it's just... well, you know?' Becker raised his eyebrow. She turned to him 'Look I just thought I would leave them be so they could carry on romantically chatting'. Becker pulled out a chair and sat opposite her.

'Well I don't like it, all that lovey dovey stuff, you shouldn't feel like you can't talk to them.' He said.

Jess leaned forward 'What, its so sweet! How can you not like that? It's so nice and caring, I love to watch'

Becker smiled 'So you were daydreaming about them?'

Even more embarrassed Jess stood up, 'No! Well I need to go back to the ADD' She hastily walked away consciously smoothing down her dress as she went.

'What about your sandwich?' Jess spun round on her heel 'Not really that hungry, I'll save it for later' She quickly dashed back and grabbed it.

God she thought to herself normally she was much calmer round Becker, it was probably because he had caught her day dreaming and staring at the couples looking desperate and lonely.

Once round the corner Jess realised that she was actually quite hungry and took a huge bite of the sandwich, before changing her pace from a brisk walk to a run.

The familiar Shrill of the ADD filled the corridors and red lights flashed urgently. Jess Sighed as she threw the sandwich in the bin, gulping down her mouthful, she really wanted that!

When she got to the ADD quickly tapping across the keyboard Jess stared in horror as the red target pined itself to the map.

'Oh no' Jess mumbled under her breath, barley able to speak, 'Not again'


	2. Chapter 2

I researched all about the frilled Sharks on the internet so sorry if its wrong, It took me ages to find the right creature and I think they are still alive today so I have made up some ideas about it being a later version,and I had to guess the time period.

I'm sure there is a better creature out there, it's just this one was the best I could find. :)

* * *

Matt ran up to the ADD 'what is it Jess?' She turned to him 'The anomaly, it's in the ARC, again!'

The rest of the team came up behind her and looked at the screen. 'Connor, this better not be one of yours again' Abby looked at him with a half jokey smile 'Not me honest' He replied with an innocent face.

Matt spun round and quickly announced the plan of action 'OK Becker I want you to get the EMD's and the locking device' Becker nodded 'got it'.

'Jess you keep an eye if anything even moves I want to know' She nodded 'Yes Matt.'

'Emily, find Lester and get out of the building in case of a creature Incursion'

She nodded and ran off towards his office.

'Connor, Abby your with me' they dashed off towards the lifts, the anomaly had opened in one of the filing rooms below.

Jess watched as Emily and Lester headed towards the exit, she knew that if there was an Incursion he was the only one who could lift it. But the fact Matt had considered it made it all the more likely and all the more daunting.

Jess shivered as thoughts of the Beetle Infestation were brought clearly back to her mind, then deciding to go back to work to distract her from the memories.

She turned back round to the ADD and froze. Water was gushing out the anomaly; the room was almost half full!

Hastily she pressed her Com and warned Matt.

'Matt, the anomaly, there is water coming out everywhere' He instantly replied 'Copy that Jess, dam it!' Worried Jess asked 'What, what's happened? '

Matt sighed with annoyance 'The waters messed up the locking system in the door and it's jammed with the pressure' Jess stared at the screen tapping furiously. 'Matt you can't go in there anyway, something's coming through!'

'Ok I'm coming back up' Matt readjusted his ear piece and began instructing Becker.

'Leave the locking device; we can't get it, meet at the Hub'

They all ran to Jess's screen, she raced across the keyboard and the single CCTV footage from the room filled the left screen.

A long black eel like creature slipped through, its shape shifting under the ripples of the water.

'Eww, it's gross!' Jess screwed up her face

'Connor look at this' Matt gestured to him 'It looks like some kind of giant eel, what do you think?'

'It looks like a Frilled Shark, but this is a much earlier version probably the cretaceous, it has razor sharp teeth but prefers to swallow prey whole.' Connor replied.

The camera fizzed and the screen went blank as the water seeped into its circuits. Jess quickly switched to the camera in the corridor.

'How long can that door hold the pressure?' Abby asked worriedly.

Jess flicked across the keys, 'I'm not sure, but I've looked up the frilled shark and they live at 50-200m'

Connor shrugged 'I don't think it's gonna last much longer, with that pressure coming through'.

Jess looked up at him 'Are you sure because I isolated the room from the creature Incursion sensor, but I don't have enough time to isolate the whole corridor'

She was really scared; there could not be a repeat of the last incursion, the images flashing through her head for the second time.

Without warning the door buckled over backwards and wiped out the camera watching it as a wave of icy sea water charged down the corridor.

The red lights flashed and the automated speech blared out the speakers. The ADD screens synced into one message 'System Lock Down'. Jess's Heart thudded 'Oh god' she turned to Matt looking desperate searching for an answer.

He looked round and ran both his hands through his hair; water was already dripping out the grating in the far corner.

He turned back round, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. 'Jess, can you get into the computer at all?'

She gulped as the flow from the grate became stronger. 'Well, I can hack it and get to the main system with is basically heating, CCTV and the door locks if I'm lucky.'

Matt nodded 'Ok I need you to isolate the rooms leading to the car park exit, keep them open, once we get out we can drain it from there.'

She rubbed her hands across her brow, desperately typing 'I'll try'

'Ok once you're done head towards the exit and we will meet you there'.

'Becker I want you to stay with Jess, see a creature, shoot it.'

He nodded and aimed the EMD towards the stairs, his heart pumping, with the adrenaline.

Matt gestured towards Abby and Connor; they headed off down one of the corridors.

Jess's fingers shook with fear, her whole body was numb but she continued on hacking each separate firewall and locking the door open one by one.

It felt like hours before she was finally finished, she and Becker ran desperately as the grating that separated the Hub from corridor to the open rooms began to close down.

They got under it as it was nearly half way down, but Jess ran back through to the ADD.

'What are you doing Jess?!' Backer shouted in frustration.

'The Menagerie I forgot to seal the doors, so the water doesn't get in.' she shouted back.

'Jess there's no time!' Becker face was now desperate.

'Becker! They'll drown! Anyway it will only take a second' She replied confidently but inside she was shaking.

'Dam it Jessica!' Becker punched the grating in frustration before ducking back under and heading towards the ADD.

'Come on Jess, were going to be locked inside!' He clenched his fists and look back at the grating now a third of the way down.

'Ok I'm done let's go!' Jess replied the adrenalin and fear pulsing through her.

She stepped down and the freezing water splashed inside her shoe, but there was no time to complain. Desperately they ran skidding through the puddles, but the grating had only a little way to go. Their efforts were wasted as the gap closed at their feet.

Becker clenched his teeth, banging his fists against the grating. His anger built up inside him, he was trapped like a budgie in a cage, except this one was about to fill up.

He swore under his breath and kicked the solid metal wall in front of him, storming off towards the armoury. He was stuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one had taken a while to upload, been on holiday. But I took my laptop with me and I was writing whenever I got the chance.

Again I researched the creatures and because they are rarely seen they don't really know their behaviour so I assumed that when a creature is out of it's natural habitat they react differently, so sorry if its not right! :)

* * *

Jess was left standing on her own, staring up at the huge metal wall that blocked their exit; a tear rolling down her cheek. She felt guilty, it was her fault they were trapped and now probably going to be eaten alive or drown. If only she had remembered the Menagerie before hand, they wouldn't have been in this mess.

A chill ran down her back as the icy water seeped further into her shoes and for once she envied Becker's big black boots, plain and boring maybe but warm and waterproof her shoes were not.

She headed towards the armoury slowly, wiping away her tears what if he is still angry at me she though. He had never lashed out at her before, but this was an entirely new situation.

As she turned the corner she saw Becker crouched down by the side of the armoury two fingers pinching the top of his nose. The Armoury had been locked as well. She tried to creep up but the sound of the water as she stepped made him turn and face her.

'Um... Becker, look I'm really sorry' She crouched next to him 'it's just-'

Becker cut her off 'No Jess, it's not your fault'

'But I ran back and you came with me, now you're stuck as well.' Jess's eyes began to well up again.

' your caring, it's not like I would have wanted them to drown either I'm just trained to look out for people, they come first and I forget sometimes that other things are important too.' Becker chocolate brown eyes looked straight at her and she saw he meant every word he was saying.

Jess gave him a faint smile, all her fears of him being angry and hating her were gone and she was silly to have questioned it. Really underneath it all he was quite sensitive.

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes both quite surprised at honesty they had shared and thinking over the events in their head, before Jess had a sudden brain wave.

'Oh my god!'

'What? What is it?' Becker looked at her slightly worried.

'The grating there is a code on it for after lock down is lifted, you have to go back and unlock each door they all have the same code but it takes ages I mean you think how may doors there are and you have to enter each code separately! I mean-'

'Jess your rambling' Becker grinned as he cut her off.

She blushed and continued 'sorry, but anyway maybe I can reverse it and make the grating open.' Now grinning with new determination she looked at Becker.

'Jess you really are brilliant!' Becker stood up pulling Jess with him.

They headed back towards the Hub. They both knew that this had to work.

The bottom step down to the Hub was now completely covered by water; there was not a moment to lose.

'Ahh, its freezing!' Jess exclaimed as the icy chill stung her legs.

Becker looked down at his trousers firmly tucked into his boots and smiled as he caught Jess looking jealously at them as well.

'Not a word' Jess said when she saw him looking at her.

'I didn't say anything' He grinned back.

She cautiously stepped through the water, steering clear of the ADD completely as the water seeped into its circuits causing sparks to fly from it.

She grabbed a screw driver from one of the work benches, it was strange the whole table was busy with files and tool kits out, half finished experiments left to the side, yet there was no one but them inside, and those slimy things! She shuddered at the thought and carried on.

Jess gently unscrewed the keyboard on the grating and pulled of the front panel, handing it to Becker.

'Can you do it?' Becker looked at her and then to the twists of wires and circuits.

'I hope so, it's a bit more of a complicated layout than I expected but I'm sure I can' Jess studied the multicoloured wires pulling them apart till she got to the circuits at the back.

Jess fiddled and pulled out parts of the boards, she switched bits of them around and placed them back in. Becker watched her silently, her face full of concentration he stared as she bit down on her lip and her nimble fingers carried on pulling the wires out and re attaching them.

Jess looked up and saw Becker staring at her deep in thought, she smirked and he awoke from his day dream, embarrassed he turned round and surveyed the flooded room around him now just above knee height.

And that's when he saw it.

It was long maybe two metres, slowly it had crept up behind them its black shape shifting through the water. Two beady eyes scrutinising there every move. Becker stepped towards it and aimed his EMD. It was a sudden movement and the creature began to speed up heading straight towards them.

'Jess don't look round'

'What? What is it?' She turned slowly and her eyes widened, its mouth was wide open revealing rows of small sharp teeth.

'Becker shoot it!' Jess looked at him desperately

'I can't the charge will spread through the water and hit us as well.'

Without warning the creature leaped into the air hissing, its beady eyes locked onto Jess head. But she had frozen to the spot; Becker dropped the keyboard in his hand and slid his arm round her waist pulling her back out the way. The creature narrowly missed and instead plummeted head first into the grating and into the open control panel.

It fizzed and sparked sending an electric current through the creature, but not strong enough to kill it.

Becker edged away avoiding the sparks that flew out around them, his arm round Jess as she ducked under its tail, flicking side to side trying to get itself free.

They reached the steps and started to head up them, turning back they saw the creature had freed itself, it shook is head as the last of the current left it and swam away shocked and scared by the pain it had received.

Both relived they caught their breath on the steps.

Jess looked back and sighed the control panel was ruined it was bent and the current had fried the circuits, that was their last chance and now it was gone. She felt tears come to eyes but told herself not to cry.

Becker saw what she was looking at and he saw the tears in her eyes, she was scared. He gave her a quick hug and wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek.

'Come Jess, we'll be fine, Matt and the others will find a way to get us out, and they would never leave us right?'

She nodded 'Yeah, they'll get us out' But the tears continued to fall.

* * *

Abby paced up and down she watched as Connor typed, hacking firewalls trying to get a visual on which doors were locked and which were open. They had plugged his laptop into the mains desperately trying to see what was happening inside. They had no idea what had happened to Jess and Becker, whether even they were still alive. She shook her head as the images of them lying there ripped to shreds filled her mind.

There had been no contact since they left them; they just never came out the exit.

Lester was on the phone to the minister trying to get the lockdown lifted.

'No we can't drain it first because we can't get into the system, you need to lift the lockdown first' a shred of annoyance came into his voice.

'Ok, yep, yeah I see.' He threw the mobile onto the bonnet of the car.

'He believes we can drain it first and then the creatures aren't a danger, but he doesn't understand that we can't access the system if he doesn't lift the lockdown!' Lester shouted he had been on the phone for an hour but there was no reasoning with him.

He cared about Jess as much as any other member of the team did. And though they disagreed about many things Lester didn't want Becker to be hurt either.

Emily came over to him and tried to calm him.

'It's ok, we can find a way I'm sure Connor will know how, were all worried about them as well.'

Lester afraid of being seen as soft shook his head 'No, no, I'm just worried about all the paper work! A flood, creature incursion, and now two of my staff trapped inside. What a day this is turning out to be!'

He turned and headed towards the car picking up his phone once more.

Emily turned to Matt who had overheard the conversation and smirked they both knew he had a soft spot for Jess; this had absolutely nothing to do with paper work.

'Guys!' Connor called the team over excitedly.

They all came as quick as possible hoping for some good news.

' I've gotten into the heat sensor, look they are still alive!' Connor pointed at the screen a big grin spreading across his face.

Two orange blobs appeared on the screen, they were standing on the steps that lead up the Lester's office.

'Why didn't they get out of there?' Emily asked confused.

'I think it's the grating that separates the corridor from the hub, they must have not got under it in time. Connor enlarged it and a black line spread across the screen to represent the grating.

'At least they are safe' Abby smiled relived to see them alive.

'Not for long, look' Matt pointed at the screen, it was hard to see against the black of the water but it was there a long dark green eel shaped creature.

'We have to warn them!' Emily stared wide eyed

'Connor is there any way we can reach them on COMS?' Matt asked

'No, they are all run through the ADD now that's shut down so have the COMS'

They watched as it crept closer, both Becker and Jess's backs were turned; they weren't going to see it until it was too late.

'Do either of them have their mobile on them?' Abby suddenly looked up with hope in her eyes. Her heart was thumping as she watched it get closer and closer.

' I'm not sure but we can try, you call Jess and I'll call Becker' Matt replied

Abby had Jess on speed dial but it felt like forever before she had held the button down long enough for it to start to call her number. She loved Jess she was kind and caring and she didn't deserve to die, not like this. Abby just hoped Jess had her phone; she just hoped there was enough time to warn her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one has taken a while as well I really struggled writing it! Also I am back to school now so each chapter will probably take much longer because I get a lot of Homework, but I will write when I get the chance! :)

* * *

Jess could barely remember what happened. One minute she had been sitting on the steps with Becker and now she was desperately clinging onto him as a creature pulled at her leg.

She had turned when she thought she heard her phone ringing and it leap at her. The steps were now further covered with water and slippery, she couldn't get away in time. It all happened so fast. She had only just managed to scream for Becker before it dragged her into the water.

She glanced back, it was still dug deep into her ankle, its head flicked up and she looked straight into its evil beady eyes. She turned to Becker her eyes wide with fear.

'Jess I promise I'm not going to let you go!' Becker stared back but his palms were sweaty and she was slipping. He didn't know what to do he couldn't keep pulling, the creatures teeth were digging deeper, he could see the pain in her face.

'Try and kick it, I can't keep pulling you!' He looked at her desperately; there was nothing else he could think of to do.

She thrashed her free leg but she had fallen on her front and she couldn't see what she was doing, the creature could easily dodge her.

Becker realised the only way to free her would be to distract it and make it loosen its grip, but it was just him and if he let go she would be ripped to shreds before he got to her.

He turned round looking desperately for something he could use he saw his EMD laying discarded on the ground. Again he couldn't shoot it because the charge would travel through jess as well, but maybe he could shoot something else, make it jump and let go.

He could probably reach it 'Jess, I'm just going to let go of one hand and get my EMD hold tight ok'

She shook her head 'No, Becker don't-' but she was cut off. It was an instant mistake.

As he let go the creature felt some give and with one almighty tug Jess's hand was ripped from his. The last he heard was a scream of pure terror before she was dragged completely under the ice cold water.

She tried to free herself thrashing in the water but her head was bashed against the bottom step and it all when black.

Completely in shock Becker grabbed his EMD and ran into the water. He spun round running his hand through his hair a horrified realisation spreading across his face at the thought of losing her forever.

'Jess!' he called her name but there was no reply 'Jess!' he tried again desperation creeping into his voice still nothing, the third time barely a whisper came out as he voice began to break up.

He shouted in frustration and gripped his head with his hands, all his feelings were jumbled he had lost his friend and yet he felt like she meant something more. And his anger with himself for letting her slip away just like that.

He sat back on the steps as despair came over him he would do anything for it to be him in her place, this was his fault if only he had held on with both his hands.

A loud splashing filled his ears it came from one of the far corner tables. His head turned sharply and he caught a glimpse of an orange head band. She was still alive!

There was still a chance, he knew he had to rescue her, if he didn't he would never forgive himself; he had seen too many people die. Jess was not going to be one of them.

He ran as fast as he could to the table, the water now well above his knee.

* * *

'I got no answer' Abby briskly walked over to Matt 'you?'

'Neither' He shook his head

'Um guys, I think you should see this' Connor gestured to Matt and Abby, he had managed to get into one of the camera's, it didn't, look good.

'It's a really patchy feed, but I can't see Jess anywhere it's just Becker.' Connor stared hard at the screen but he still couldn't find her.

' I'm gonna try Becker again, keep looking' Matt picked up his phone once more and dialled the number.

'Check the heat sensor' Abby desperately looked round the screen.

A few clicks and the screen split with the heat sensor on the left and the CCTV camera on the right.

'Look' Emily pointed at the screen. There were two blobs on the screen one was obviously Becker and the other Jess but her heat reading was much lower than it should have been.

'Why is she so cold' Connor stared at the screen once more.

'You don't think?' Emily looked at Abby her face full of concern.

'No, no she is not dead.' Abby looked at Connor her eyes begging him to tell her she was right

Connor didn't know what to say, he had no idea what was happening all he had was a heat sensor.

'What temperature water do those things live in?' Emily asked

'Manly in the Atlantic, and near the sea bed, the light doesn't really get down there so assuming that's where the anomaly opened the water's gonna be pretty cold'

Abby ran her fingers through her hair 'She must be in the water, but why hasn't she got out?'

'Maybe she can't' Said Emily

She didn't know what to do Jess was getting colder and colder by the second, they had to get in there.

'Connor' Matt called after receiving no answer from Becker once again 'the only think blocking them is the grating right?'

'Yeah and maybe a couple of doors' He looked at Matt wondering what he was on to.

'Right but you can still open them?' Matt quickly replied.

Connor shrugged 'probably but I can't do it from here, if I was at the actual lock then maybe'

'Right then pack up your laptop, were going in' Matt grinned, heading to the truck to grab his EMD.

He wasn't going to let them die, these were his team mates he would do anything to make sure they were safe, and they would do the same for him.

* * *

Becker hesitated for a few seconds as he took in the sight under the table, he could barely see Jess just a blur of red dress as the water rippled over her. The creature was a few metres away but not on its own, there were two of them, heads raised and hissing, fighting over who got to eat Jess Becker presumed.

Slowly he reached down and slipped his hands under her arms pulling her from the water. Freezing cold she lay limp in his arms.

'Jess?' Becker whispered but there was no reply. He continued to pull her from under their thrashing tails, but her foot brushed past one; obviously sensitive to feeling it turned hissing angrily as did the other one when it saw what was happening.

Becker scooped Jess into his arms and ran towards the steps, instantly followed by the two frilled Sharks.

He dashed up the steps, the creatures narrowly missing his feet, he stepped back catching his breath as the creatures launched themselves at him, mouths wide open, but there slippery bodies were not made for land and they sank back into the water.

Gently Becker lay Jess down on the floor; lifeless and pale. He stared at her; damp hair fell in spirals around her shoulders. A bead of water ran across her rosy pink lips. 'Come on Jess' He whispered as he wiped away a small smudge of make-up from her cheek.

He checked for a pulse.

It was faint but it was there, it gave Becker hope he linked his fingers together and began to push up and down on her chest, willing her to breathe.

He performed CPR for a few minutes, his bottom lip trembling with frustration as there was no response. A small cough made him jump back 'Jess?!'

She spluttered and spat out water to the side of her before sitting up and putting her hand on the back of her head as the pain began to kick in. She winched and looked down at her blooded ankle.

She smiled sweetly at Becker and he grinned back 'You ok?'

'Yeah' she replied trembling as the chill spread down her back.

Becker removed his Jacket and gently wrapped it round Jess.

She pulled it tightly still shivering 'Thanks'

'Oh no' She sighed.

'What, what is it?' Becker looked at her slightly worried.

'I lost one of my shoes! They were one of my favourite pairs!' She grinned

Becker chuckled 'Come on, I'm taking you to the medical bay'

She gripped his hand tightly and he pulled her up.

'Ah!' She winched as the pain shot through her foot.

Becker put his arm round her supporting her but there was no way she could walk, it was too painful.

He smiled and scooped her up once more, gently resting her bad leg under the other so it didn't move to much as he walked.

'You ok' he asked.

She beamed up at him 'Yeah'

Jess turned, biting down on her lip, she had already been carried by Becker once before, during the beetle infestation but semi conscious. This time she was fully awake, her heart pumping with the excitement. She turned and stifled at giggle calm Jessica she thought to herself, she was acting like an over excited teenager!

Becker carried Jess to the upstairs medical room deciding they would have more time before the water reached up there.

He had carried Jess before in the beetle incursion, yet it was somehow different with her conscious and the way she kept staring up at him, a huge grin on her face. He realised he had never felt like this before, the way he reacted when he thought he had lost her forever. There was definitely something about her that was different, something really special.


	5. Chapter 5

Probably one more chapter to go really enjoyed writing the Jesker moment in this one! Again any tips to help me improve are great.**  
**

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Abby stepped cautiously into the water that filled the bottom two steps of the corridor. They had barely got into the building and already the water was well above her knee. She pointed her EMD down the dark corridor the beam of light cutting through the black. The lights circuits had been ruined by the water; odd sparks still flying out from along the ceiling, the corridor wasn't a very important place in the ARC so no emergency lighting had been put there.

'Ah' Connor stubbed his toe as they turned the corner, misjudging the gap between him and the wall.

Abby spun round shinning the light in his face.

'It's alright' Connor held his hand up to his eyes as the bright beam shone into them, 'I just stubbed me toe'.

Abby sighed with a smile on her face, trust Connor 'Come on, or were gonna lose Matt and Emily'.

Emily looked up at Matt through the dark; she could see some of his face from the EMD light, as always full of concentration. She wasn't quite sure how to say what she was thinking, without sounding like she had given up all hope.

'Matt' she finally said after deciding the best way to phrase it.

'Yes' he glanced down quickly before turning back to surveying the corridor looking for the creatures.

She sighed 'Could Jess really have survived that... I mean if she was dragged under water by a creature?'

Matt stopped and turned to Emily, he held her shoulders and looked her in the eye 'I don't know if they are alive or not, but what I do know is that those creatures may be clever but so is Jess, and Becker would not let one of those things take her without a fight.'

She smiled 'you're right, I'm sorry... I just-'

'It's ok, sometimes you just need to ask' Matt cut her off and grinned.

She stared into his eyes smiling. Emily loved his smile; it was comforting and reassuring.

She turned to survey the dark corridor, her face changing to a look of horror.

'Matt!' Emily yelled as she caught the creature in the corner of her eye heading towards them.

No longer having the element of surprise it launched itself at them mouth wide open and gills flared.

Matt protectively put his arm round Emily and pulled her to the side of him against the wall. She gasped as it skimmed past them. Matt then quickly shot it twice with his EMD. It lay limp in the water.

'What happened, I heard Emily yell?' Abby came running up. Swiftly followed by Connor.

Matt didn't have to say anything, as Abby shone the light round she saw the creature laying unconscious in the water. She rolled it over with her foot its beady eye covered with a translucent flap of skin.

'Ugly thing isn't it' Connor wrinkled up his nose as they all stared down slightly in shock at the creature and how well it had stalked them.

'Keep your eyes peeled and stay together ' Matt said, his heart still pumping.

These creatures were vicious, no wonder Jess and Becker had their backs turned on the heat sensor, they probably didn't even know it was there.

They headed on down the corridor until they came to the first locked door; although Jess had opened most of them some were only on a timer.

Connor went up to the door and fiddle with the keyboard; he pulled the front off and fiddled with a couple of the wires. It took about five minutes before he place the panel back on and entered the code. He held the door open with a huge grin on his face, his skills being admired.

'Good work' Matt ran off down the corridor followed by the others.

* * *

Becker gently sat Jess down on a chair in the medical room, she wrapped herself tighter into the Jacket, she had been curled up in Becker's arms trying to warm up as he carried her but the chill wouldn't leave her.

He rummaged through the cupboards till he found some surgical spirit, cotton wool and a bandage, turning back round he watched Jess as her whole body shook with the cold. He knew she need to get out of here and get dry, but there was nothing he could do, he felt useless, at least if he could clean her wound it would help.

Becker crouched down till he was level with her foot. It was covered in blood; slowly he soaked some cotton wool in the spirit and started to gently wipe it away from around the wound.

Jess watched in silence, it was strange to see his usually strong hands delicately tracing round the edges of the bites.

He looked up and smiled 'It's gonna sting, are you ready?'

'Yep' she clamped her eyes shut.

Becker brushed some freshly soaked cotton over the wound. He carried on slowly and gently washing the wound out. Jess gripped the edge of the chair hissing through her teeth as she tried not to pull her foot away from the pain.

'You alright?' he grinned as he saw her faced screwed up and her teeth chattering.

'Yeah, I'll be fine' she managed to reply through her quivering mouth.

'Worst bits over now' He picked up the bandage and began wrapping it round her foot.

Jess un-clamped her eyes and stared down at him blinking in the dim light. She felt a glow run through her as she watched his face full of concentration, wrapping the bandage and tying a small knot at the back. She shook once more as the glow faded away and she came back to the reality of the freezing cold.

'Thank you' She realised he cared, their friendship really did mean something to him after all. Though she wished it was something more than just friends.

Becker stood up, he hated watching her like this; shaking uncontrollably when there was nothing he could do, looking round he spied a couple of blanket on the hospital beds, he grabbed them both and wrapped them round her shoulders.

She looked up into his eyes as he came face to face with her they stared at each other for a few seconds before he moved away as she blushed and it became awkward. He grabbed two chairs from the sides of the beds trying to distract himself from thinking about what just happened, one he propped Jess's foot up on and the other he pulled round opposite and sat down, running his hand through his hair.

Staring back at her he watched as her body still shook violently, the wet curls clung to her face and her rosy lips now a pale pastel colour.

Not quite sure what to do, he slowly moved his chair next to her and sat down, he wasn't a hugging person, but this was different right, Jess was cold and obviously no amount of blankets were going to help that much? He thought to himself as he wrapped his arms round her. He was helping a friend in need. Thought he found that he wanted to hug Jess more than for just keeping her warm.

She nestled into his warm chest and he pulled the blankets tighter round her.

'They'll come for us Jess, I promise' He said it to comfort her but he needed to hear it aloud to persuade himself it was true as well.

* * *

The rest of the team had now reached the grating after opening another two doors, Connor felt extremely proud of his skills, just the grating to go and they could save them, and get somewhere dry, his legs were freezing!

The grating was going to be a little trickier but he had his screw driver with him and the front panel was off in a matter of seconds. He handed it to Abby making sure none of the buttons felt into the water. While Matt and Emily kept guard. They hadn't met any more creatures in the corridor but they weren't going to take the risk, these things were fast and seriously clever.

Connor pulled the wires aside to find the boards at the back.

'What?' he looked at it confused, 'How on earth did this happen?'

'The boards were bent over and sticking out, charred all over, they were well and truly fried.

'What's happened?' Abby moved from her lookout position to the side of Connor and look at the ruined boards.

'It's like someone's throw something big and heavy at it from the other side, and it's conducted the electricity through it, but how is that even possible?' Connor poked around inside before receiving a shock from an open wire.

'Ah' His hand flew back and he shook it before sucking it with this tongue to try and cool the burning sensation.

'You alright' Abby looked at him and he nodded.

'What's happen Connor?' Matt asked without turning from his position scanning the corridor for movement, EMD aimed.

'The whole thing is completely fried, I don't even know what could have done this'

'Can we still open it?' Abby asked desperately hoping another plan to rescue their team mates hadn't failed.

Connor pulled more carefully at the boards avoiding the exposed ends.

'No half of them has snapped we don't have the time for me to completely re build it.'

Abby turned away why was everything against them?! She threw the key pad into the water; the buttons tumbled out and sunk to the bottom.

She grabbed her EMD from Emily and headed off down the corridor.

'Abby!' Connor called 'Where you going?'

' I'm gonna get them out, there has to be another way in' She confidently called out heading further into the dark.

'Abby wait' Matt checked the corridors once more before grabbing Emily and heading down the corridor.

'Wait up, guys?' Connor sighed and headed down the corridor shining the light on the corners this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Chapter! Sorry this has taken much longer than the rest, it is unbelievable the amount of homework I have had!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and gave me the confidence to carry on, And a special thanks to SandyLee Potts, musicgirl97 and half of Twin for the helpful tips you gave me to try and make my writing better.

I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Jess's body was shaking uncontrollably, she was getting worse and worse, Becker held her tighter wrapping the blankets so there was no gap round her neck to stop the cold air getting in onto her back but it made no difference, she needed to get out of her now and into something dry.

What could he do? If only he hadn't let go, if only the steps hadn't been so slippery, if only her phone had rung sooner, she might have seen it in time. Her phone! Becker remember, it had been resting on the ADD, depending on how high the water was maybe he could get it, maybe he could call Matt and get help.

Slowly he pulled his arm from round her. She protested as he moved away but he lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

'Jess, my phones locked in the armoury but yours is on the ADD, I can call Matt and get help. I won't be long I promise.'

'But the c-c- creatures, t- t- they'll-' She stuttered through shaking teeth but Becker cut her off.

'Hey, I'll be fine; I've got my EMD right?' He smiled.

She nodded and rested her head against the wall, too cold to argue.

He moved a hair away from her eye and tucked it behind her ear before rushing out the door; he had to be quick, though he hated to leave Jess their only chance was to get help. His feet flew down the steps and landed in puddles of water.

The Hub was completely flooded, he could just see the tops of the work benches and the head of the chair on the ADD, spying Jess's phone lying against the keypad Becker surveyed the room.

The creatures were nowhere to be seen, he stayed for a moment listening intently for a splash and studying the water for a ripple. There was nothing.

But the black chilling water and the dark shadows under tables meant it was very likely they were hiding there and had already seen him, deciding it was worth the risk he headed towards the edge of the steps and began to plan his root.

The tables were just in reach he could get onto closest one, he had to. Gripping his EMD tighter he took a few steps back, heart pumping he ran up and jumped, his foot just reaching the edge, he wobbled and flung his other foot out before regaining his balance and placing it firmly on the table top. He could do this.

* * *

Abby carried on, the calls of her name from Matt echoing down the corridor.

Shinning her light round the dark walls she shivered as the cold water splashed around her thighs, it was getting higher by the minute.

Abby knew it was around here somewhere, She had found it when- well actually Rex had found it, it was an air vent that lead from the menagerie to one of the corridors she was in, he had disappeared and she looked everywhere, eventually finding the huge vent in the corner and following it to the corridor. I would be a tight squeeze but she could fit.

Rex! She suddenly though, he must still be in the menagerie! She hoped Jess had sealed the doors.

Still once they were inside they could find Jess, Becker and Rex, but the longer it took the more the doubt crept in.

'Abby, what the hell are you doing?' Matt came up behind her, sending a wave of water swirling round her legs.

'Come on, I know a way in' She gestured and carried on, she was sure it was just around the corner.

'Abby wait! Emily called out; she turned to Matt and raised her arms asking him what to do.

'Wait for Connor' I'll find Abby.'

'Ok' she nodded, starting to shiver a little as her legs became numb.

'Guys, please, slow down' Connor gasped, a little way behind, juggling his laptop and the masses of wires and screw drivers.

'Connor, Matt's gone ahead after Abby, we need to catch up'

Connor came to a halt panting and resting a hand on the wall 'Can I have a minute?'

'Sorry, we need to find them'

'Guess not then' Connor smiled.

Emily took the wires and a couple of screw drivers from his hands. He nodded gratefully, before straitening himself up again and they followed after Matt and Abby.

* * *

Becker moved across on to the last table he could reach the chair now and then he could get Jess's phone only it was never gonna be that simple.

He reached out towards the chair; his fingers barely brushed it before the table shifted under his feet, the creature's tails flicking in the water as they pushed it away. Now unbalanced Beckers EMD slipped from his hand as he grabbed the edge to stop himself from toppling into the water. It sunk down to the murky bottom.

'Dam it!' He fell back onto his knees looking at the inky black around him, now still like nothing ever happened. Yet somehow that made it all the more frustrating, they could spring at him at any moment and he had nothing, but if he didn't try to get the phone he could miss the chance completely.

He looked round desperately, a pot of pencils, sheets of paper, wires and a few screw drivers, he ran his fingers through his hair, he had to get that phone.

Picking up a screwdriver deciding it was probably more useful than a pencil, he checked the water once more and leaned towards the chair, his fingers brushed it briefly as he lost his balance and sat back before trying again, he stretched is arm further until he had a firm grip on the chair steadying it, he jumped, his feet landing directly in the centre.

A small ripple curled around his feet.

Becker only just spun round in time as the creature leap at him, Screwdriver firmly in hand he raised his arm and brought it down onto its head, creating a deep gash. The creature screamed in pain before with one last evil stare, it dived into the inky depts. A glimpse of its tail flicking from side to side before it disappeared into a dark corner.

Heart pounding Becker picked up Jess's phone and carefully climbed back onto the table, checking around him for the second creature, before jumping back across the others. Only once he was back on the ground and safe, did he them place his hands on his knees, breathing hard as he took in what had happened.

It was so close and now he felt more vulnerable, with no weapon there wasn't much they could do to defend himself and Jess; if they were in the water they had no chance.

Becker straightened himself back up and began to run back to the stairs, it was going to be ok now, once back with Jess he could call the others and they would get out of here.

* * *

'Jess, I've got it!' Becker called as he burst through the door.

She lay there head back resting on the wall, just as he had left her.

Becker smiled, she looked so peaceful and serene, slowly he walked closer and stroked her hair.

'Jess' He said, she still lay there fast asleep. 'Jess' He tried once more a little louder, but still nothing 'Jess?' He tried again, holding her face and moving it round to look at him.

She was cold and pale her lips had a slight blue tinge to them. 'Jess come on' he willed her, shaking her slightly.

Becker picked her up and carried her to one of the beds, he knew she was fading away.

Desperately he pulled back the blanket and placed her gently down, supporting her head as he lay it on the pillow.

'Come on' he checked once more for a pulse, so weak he held his breath as he counted. Her chest rose slightly, she was still alive.

'Please' He begged barely a whisper in her ear. It made it all so clear.

He knew she was more than a friend to him, he had known it for a while, only now that she was just holding on to life, did he admit it to himself.

He felt stupid, all the times he should of told her, and now he may never talk to her again.

He tightly pulled the blankets round her and stared at her face, she was so beautiful and so young. Too young to die.

Her eyes flicker before closing once more 'Jess' He called out hopefully 'Please, stay with me'

He wrapped his arms round her frozen body rubbing her arms trying to create some heat.

'Please' He whispered in her ear 'Don't leave me'

She mumbled something but it was to quiet to hear.

'What' He whispered back

'I lo-' her eyes flicked shut once more.

'No, what is it' He looked round to her face arms still tightly clasped round her.

'I love' She tried again eyes opening fully.

'Come on' he held her smooth cheek in the palm of his hand.

With all her might she opened her eyes and began to speak.

'I love you' she mumbled, her crystal eyes filling with tears.

Becker caught his breath.

She loved him. It caught him by such a surprised he stayed there stunned an overjoyed before slowly he leaned down chocolate eyes staring into hers.

He brushed past her cold lips; he lightly kissed them before drawing back cautiously to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide open and small smiled creeping across her face 'I love you to' He whispered and grinned before leaning back down once more.

He kissed her more deeply this time, and she kissed him back, he wanted the moment to last forever realising this was something he had wanted to do for quite a while.

* * *

Jess didn't remember much of what happened after that, there were blurred visions of Matt and Abby bursting through the door, swiftly followed by Connor and Emily. She remember feeling herself being lifted off the bed cradled in Beckers arms once again and the bright sun light that hit her eyes as they came out from the dark building.

She was later told that the team had gotten in through an air vent that leads to the menagerie; from there they could un-lock the doors by hand. Once inside the Minister was convinced it was safe to lift lockdown and they had rushed her from the building to the medical team waiting outside.

The system was soon back online, once Connor had gotten into it on his laptop, they saw that the anomaly was now closed.

From then on it was simple, drain the ARC and dispose of the one creature that was left dead with a huge gash in its head.

No, all she could think about was the tingling she had felt through her whole body as Becker kissed her, it was magical, and she had never felt like it before. The warmth it gave her, the will to hold on that little bit longer. It was almost hard to believe it had even happened at all!

That was the though and the feeling that would always spring to her mind whenever it was talked about. That was the Moment she would remember.


End file.
